1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable diapers having adhesive tape tab fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional disposable diapers comprise a rectangular back sheet of waterproof material, a rectangular absorbent pad and a rectangular top sheet of hydrophobic material. The back sheet is generally wider than the pad and the top or face sheet and the longitudinal edges of the back sheet extend past the longitudinal edges of the pad and the face sheet. The back sheet is folded around the edges of the pad and onto the face sheet forming side flaps. The longitudinal edges of the back sheet are then adhered to the face sheet.
In order to successfully meet consumer expectations a disposable diaper must, as an assembly, have sufficient strength to prevent tearing when applied and when worn by an infant and must also have sufficient limpness or ability to be molded or adjusted by hand to fit closely around the thighs and trunk of an infant. This limpness, or ability to be molded or adjusted by hand, is required in order to create a seal to contain discharged urine in order to give the absorbent pad sufficient time to absorb the urine. Failure to provide these features results in a products which causes soiled clothing, infant discomfort and a general adverse reaction on the part of the consumer.
Present disposable diapers attempt to meet the above goal of having sufficient strength to avoid tearing by providing the above mentioned folded edge of back sheet on each of the longitudinal edges of the diaper. The back sheet on one form of conventional disposable diaper has side flaps which are folded, one each, around the longitudinal edges of the absorbent pad and are fastened to the face sheet by adhesive means. In this form of conventional disposable diaper the combined width of the side flaps are equal to approximately two thirds of the overall width of the diaper in the folded configuration. The side flaps are placed in a complex state of combined bending and tensile stress when the conventional disposable diaper is applied. Adhesive tabs are used for applying the disposable diaper. Pressure sensitive adhesive tape tabs have been used in the past in place of pins or other fastening means for securing diapers in place on infants. Such an adhesive tape tab is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,234 of Raymond M. Hoey issued Dec. 4, 1973 and entitled "Disposable Diaper with Adhesive Tape Tab Fasteners". In the foregoing patent such an adhesive tape tab fastener includes an easily removable release sheet over portions of the adhesive tape.
When a child who is wearing a disposable diaper having adhesive tape tab fasteners evacuates or through movement of the body, causes the diaper to slip down on the body, the adhesive tape tabs of all of the prior art give "paper" cuts of chafe.